vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:SCB 2015 Achtel 1 8 Inztey vs. Marsiv feat. Danik (prod. by dissythekid)
Beschreibung ➤ Challenge: Onetake-Video ➤ Inztey: www.facebook.com/Inzteyblofficial ➤ Danik: https://www.facebook.com/danikderrapper ➤ Mix & Mastering: www.facebook.com/ZeptahOfficial ➤ Video von Joax: www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=486089501488661 ___________________________________ ➤ Lyrics (unkorrigiert übernommen): Bevor der wirkliche Text kommt, eine Sache: Ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich während der aufnahme noch kleinigkeiten geändert hab. Jetzt der Text: Das SCB hat gewartet, darauf dass der Startschuss kommt Marsiv macht sich hoffnung, aber heute wird sein Arsch zerbombt auch dein hundertster Versuch, fame zu werden scheitert denn wiedermal wird deine mucke nicht begeistern, alter lets player, dj, beatproducer und auch rapper das letzte meiner aufzählung, lässte ma besser ständig verwandelst du dich neu, Das sind keine Geschichten du wärst n pokemon, würdst du dich auch weiterentwickeln aber das ist nicht der Fall, denn du trittst auf der stelle und deine mittelmäßigen beats haben dich vorm nix sein gerettet bei Rm Musik raus, für dich ist da schicht im schacht, die crew gibt es noch doch du denkst sie haben dichtgemacht du wurdest wie der Drachenlord, richtig krass verarscht seitdem bist du leider nur von Selbstzweifel geplagt also suchst du 'n Turnier, wo kleine Jungs fantasiern mal was zu gewinnen, um sie dann zu blamieren Marsiv, oder soll ich sagen JOHNNY SKUFF krasser name, hast du dir den auch selbst ausgedacht? denn dein Ideenreichtum, kennen wir seit aytee zu genüge und besuch ich deine Gigs, fliegen stühle auf die Bühne während deine Freundin babysitted hab ich rechechiert und weiß, dass die alte Babysitted, nur damit sie dir während ich skruppelos deine Karriere zerfetze nach der runde helfen kann dir noch die windeln zu wechseln ich bin sichtlich der bessre, genau deswegen gibts statt handshakes einfach nur n kick in die fresse achja dein Bartwuchs, ey das kann man nicht so stehn lassen damit würd sich im Dunkeln, mein Pimmel nichtmal sehen lassen marsiv macht das ding, komm doch her ich zerfetz dich sag was du willst, selbst autoplay findet dich hässlich, alter was hast du gedacht auf welchem Channel du hier bist in nem andren Battle wird doch der Turnierleiter gedisst nicht nur lines, sondern auch konzepte klaut der faggot und dann bildet der sich ernsthaft ein mit mir zu battlen du disst speedey aus neid, bild dir nichts ein denn dein turnier konnte nicht irrelevanter sein angenomm das Finale hätts laut der Seite doch gegeben nur mal angenommen dein turnier wäre kein flop gewesen angenommen jemand hätte wirklich diesen Schrott gesehen bist du hier dennoch so willkommen wie up beim JBB Sorry Marcel, aber ich werd deine Frau rapen wenn ich Marsiv beim beats baun töte lass ich ihn dann ausfaden es ist unumgänglich diggi du wirst dieses ding verliern ich verhinder dass du welle machst wien Bluescreen beim exportieren du bist oldschool, dass du den scheiß nicht lebst du bitch zeigst du wenn du fremde zeilen einfach übernimmst du brauchtest n Style um dich nicht als standard einzustufen deswegen bedienst du dich wahlweise an der alten Schule krampfhaft Selbstironisch alter, ich schäme mich fremd man ist nicht oldschool wenn man alten trends hinterher rennt ich dachte du kickst nice lines doch du fingst mit drogen an sowas kommt vom Gesicht eines Methadonprogramms? und die Leute, ja sie fahren auf mich richtig ab ich bin nicht deine bitch nur weil ich behaarte Nippel hab deine Turnierbilanz, die sieht ja ganz schön mies aus TBRT und der Marsiv stieg aus MRB 2.0 und der Marsiv stieg aus SCB gegen Inztey und der Marsiv fliegt raus ___________________________________ ➤ Ihr wollt mehr Backgroundinfos zum SCB? Kommt in die SCB-Facebook-Gruppe! https://www.facebook.com/groups/539478602873160/ ➤ Wenn ihr nichts mehr verpassen wollt: https://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=theoriginalsp33dey ➤ Sp33dey auf Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/theoriginalsp33dey Kategorie:Videos